rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Trolls
This page serves as a source of information about trolls as it is applicable to World 42 role-playing characters. If you or someone you know feels this page is incomplete in any way, please do not hesitate to contribute as best you can. A Brief History Trolls as a race seem to have very little known or noted history. The probable (but speculated) cause of this is that the trolls keep no written or oral records of their race. In addition, most humans who would record that history for them would have had prolonged encounters with trolls and probably ended up being beaten to death or eaten. It is also possible that there was once recorded troll history, but the documents were consumed at some point. They are known to have been the descendants of native trolls fleeing into the mountains during the fourth era, when they were driven out of their homeland by the combined forces of the Kinshra and White Knights under King Raddallin, the founder and first king of Asgarnia. They have had constant conflict with Dwarven civilizations who fled underground during the God Wars of the third era. Accepted Lore This section addresses details about trolls that are widely accepted throughout the world 42 role-playing community. * Trolls are named for the first thing they attempt to eat. Given the tendency for trolls to eat literally just about anything, these names are not necessarily always food items, but can be inedible objects, animals, or even other people. **Less commonly, trolls are named after a sound made by the first thing they attempt to eat. * Not unlike Giants, trolls can come in several different breeds, some of which reflect their environments. These breeds include but aren't limited to Mountain, Ice, River, Sea, and Water trolls. * Despite the fact that nearly all known trolls are stupid and primitive, they can be respected as enduring, resourceful creatures. Trolls can survive in the harshest and most unforgiving terrains in all of Gielinor. Their race has survived for several thousands of years on virtually nothing except instincts, helped by the fact that trolls are omnivores, being able to eat most plants and animals as well as some things not traditionally thought of as food. *Trolls may not be intelligent, but are quite clever (in their own way). One example of this is how the Adventurer was "outsmarted" by Lalli, who gave the Adventurer golden wool as opposed to his precious golden apples. *Little value is placed on such skills as farming, crafting, smithing, or even mining in troll society. The race puts high value on activities that promote an almost 'military might' within their species. Any skill outside that spectrum is considered weak, or for the weak. *Trolls think themselves to be the strongest race in Gielinor. *The race of trolls has had no need to adapt, or evolve in any way during the entirety of their existance on Gielinor. They are hardy beasts that can make home out of the harshest of places, not finding them unpleasent in the slightest. *It is not entirely unreasonable to think that the reason for the explosive population of trolls within the hills and platues north of Burthorpe could be caused by the loss of a natural predator. The most likely natural troll predator would be the rocnar, having already expressed its disliking of humans, goblins, and trolls. This, coupled with the knowledge of the rocnar's living in high rocky mountains, and cold flat plains, would suggest that trolls and rocnar lived in the same ecosystems. *Mountain trolls used to live in Asgarnia before being driven into the mountains by the Kinshra and White Knights in the fourth age. This would explain why they persist in attacking Burthorpe to this very day, attempting to reclaim their homeland. Debated Lore This section addresses details about trolls in RuneScape that are still subject to speculation and discussion. This can be either because of conflicting information in-game or because use of the detail in role-play creates an unfair scenario (usually involving overpowering or another common role-play problem). * Some trolls can be intelligent, as seen in Desert Treasure the Ice child had fooled the Adventuerer into thinking he needed to rescue his parents to retrieve the diamond, despite the fact that he possessed it the entire time. It is also worth noting that they spoke with perfect grammar (that is comparable to the average human). *Even though they can eat just about everything, it isn't known if eating a rock would actually sustain them, if they actually get something from it. We eat to get energy to live, so it isn't exactly a sure thing if a troll gets the same thing out of eating inedible items. ** This may be why they value actual meat and other real edible things so much, also it would be a welcome change from the usual bit of stone. * A possible explanation for the rocky hide of a troll would be that they ate rocks so much that it basically became a part of them. As the old saying goes; you are what you eat. ** Another possible reasoning for the rocky dermis of any given troll stems from a bit of ancient lore originally found in real world fairytales. In some of those stories, trolls are rumored to turn to stone in the sunlight. It is possible that this rocky layer of hardened stone skin is the result to prolonged exposure to sunlight. This would also explain why ice trolls and sea trolls don't possess this rocky outer layer, as they are shielded either by the depths of the ocean, or the stormclouds that bring the icy snow. * The average lifespan of a troll is unknown. While the average troll will not live for a significant amount of time, it typically suffers a premature death, caused by a combat encounter. Common Mistakes This section addresses traits that unexperienced role-players often bestow their troll characters but that aren't actually seen in trolls on RuneScape. When creating a troll character, be wary of these. * Trolls are not always enemies of humans. They will not attack a human on sight unless they are tresspassing. * Trolls do not always wear armour, if they do it's usually wolf hide, wood, small metal parts, or stones. Weapons are often made of stones, bones of other trolls, assorted animals, and sometimes warhammers. *Trolls have an awful habit of eating or discarding valuables, including dragon metal armor. Other Info * The hide of a troll is comparable to that of most rocks: strong and hard. * It is believed trolls can digest almost anything, in game it has been seen the baby troll pet can eat even an abyssal whip. * Most often, a troll's favorite food is a human. * One of the Troll's tribal leaders, Fossil, has joined the Godless after a duel with Bandos, it is unknown if the rest of the race will soon follow. * The earth spells cast by trolls are gray instead of brown. Media morningstar.png|Morningstar, the great troll general, now deceased. Lol.png|Lol, brother of Morningstar. Anvil_(troll).png|Anvil, a large troll wielding a hammer. Cliff.png|Cliff, larger than the average troll, but not smarter. Category:Races Category:Trolls Category:Guides Category:Lore Category:Bandosian Category:Troll Country